


Sleepless Nights

by giggly_dick



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggly_dick/pseuds/giggly_dick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets a new neighbor and can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark had lived in the apartment complex for the last few years, and in that time he had an abundance of neighbors come and go rather quickly. Everyone came and went, leaving apartments empty all over the place, first the Johnsons leaving for a house in the suburbs, then sweet old lady Martha left for the care of a retirement home and many others after her. Mark didn’t care, he was never very close to any of these people, they were just passing faces, people who he would sometimes greet but would never really get to know them, never wanted to. He wasn’t lonely, he had many great friends that came over to his home sometimes, so his refusal to gain a type of relationship with any sort of his neighbors was perfectly fine, he didn’t need any other friends. Currently Mark lived by an old man named James and an empty place, which was nice because it was very quiet, peaceful. Mark liked that.  
However, today as Mark walked to his apartment after visiting Wade’s house, he noticed that the apartment to the right of his was starting to become full, and many people passed in and out with items. Someone was moving in next door. Mark tried to figure out who it might be out of the people helping in the move. Was it the blonde man with a loud voice and a slight beard? Or perhaps the brunette girl with a kind smile and pretty eyes? Maybe the large man with a huge black beard? None of them seemed to be the one, as one person reoccurred in the whole process of moving things. A skinny man with bright green hair and brighter blue eyes. He was talking very loudly to the people with him and at some point caught Mark staring at them from his door. The man raised a brow at him and Mark blushed before he swiftly made his way into his cozy apartment.   
Mark shook his head as he stood just inside his apartment. He just hoped whoever moved in next door, they would keep the quiet that had been here previously. Mark took off his shoes and made his way to the living room where he greeted his television and flicked it on. Some stupid cop show was on but Mark let it play in the background as he made his way to the kitchen to make some food. Only to find that he was out of food. With a sigh Mark made a note to pick up some groceries next time he went out, for now, Mark called up a Chinese place and ordered some take out. He should really cut back on his Chinese food intake, but he didn’t care, it’s not like he needed to be fit for anyone, he thought bitterly . Maybe Mark was a bit lonely, but that was to be expected of a single man in his late twenties with only his right hand for company. He shook off this thought as he grabbed his laptop to search the web, television still running in the background.   
After Mark ate and browsed the web for a bit longer, the dark haired man wandered to his room where he got ready for a night’s rest in his too big bed. As he laid in bed, Mark had passing thoughts of what it what it’d be like to have someone to share this bed with, some real company to live in his apartment with. These aching thoughts left Mark tossing and turning as he drifted off to sleep, ready for the weekend to start.   
***  
Mark woke up from his slumber by loud metal music being played next door. He started as the beat and yells of the song got louder, shaking off any sleep Mark may have kept. He grouchily looked over at his clock to see that the time was about four thirty in the morning. He groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. It’s was Saturday, four was far too early to be conscious, much less rocking out to some awful music. Mark angrily got out of his warm bed, knowing that with that music playing, he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep.   
With an anger only being forced from sleep could make, Mark stormed over to the new neighbor, the blasted music growing louder with each step he took towards the place. Pounding on the front door as hard as he could, Mark stood in front of the door that had no one inside only a few days ago. After about a minute of waiting and knocking, the door opened to reveal the green haired man in only a t-shirt and boxers. He looked a little startled at Mark’s appearance, that’s when Mark realized he forgot to put on pants and a shirt and he had literally just stormed over to his neighbor’s home with just his boxers on. A pink flush swallowed Mark’s face and he crossed his arms over his chest. The green haired man raked his eyes over Mark’s torso before Mark coughed loudly to catch the other’s attention.   
“You’re music’s too loud,” Mark said his eyebrows furrowed, voice gruff from sleep. The other man shifted his weight and raised his brow.  
“My music? That’s why ya decide to come over to my apartment at four in the mornin’?” The man had an Irish accent. Mark nodded, blush covering his face.  
“It woke me up, ever heard of headphones?” Mark glared at the man. He just snickered.  
“Yeah I have, but I like just blasting my music, helps me think,” The cheeky bastard was smirking at Mark.   
“Well turn it down, please, some of us are trying to sleep, y’know, regardless of how it ‘helps you think’” Mark air quoted glare still in place.  
The other just rolled his startling blue eyes, “Fine, I’ll turn it down, so ya can get yer beauty sleep. But if I mess up cause I can’t think, I’ll blame you for it,”   
Mark shook his head, “Whatever, man, just keep it down, alright?” He turned to head back to his own apartment, but the Irishman’s voice stopped him.  
“Jack. My name’s Jack,” The man, Jack, stated, looking expectantly at Mark.  
Mark nodded slowly, “Mark,” was all he said before going to his home next door. All MArk could think about was the little fluttering he felt in his chest. He was probably just tired.   
When he entered his apartment, Mark could hear a steady decline in the music’s volume, turning into a dull pounding, still annoying, but Mark would be able to sleep through it. He climbed back into bed and fell into a nice sleep.   
***  
The sunlight was the next thing that woke Mark up, it fell across his eyelids as he stirred from his slumber. Mark glared at the light that broke through his blinds as he rose from his bed, stretching his limbs. He felt tired and dead and blamed it on the guy next door. Mark flushed slightly when he remembered his awkward encounter with the Irish man next door. God, that was embarrassing, showing up in only his boxers to his new neighbor just to scold him for having too loud music. Mark groaned and put his hands over his eyes. Why was he so bothered by this anyway? I mean, sure it was mortifying, but it’s not like he hadn't gone through worse. Maybe it was cause the guy, Jack, was fairly good-looking. Actually he was great looking, but Mark wasn’t ready to admit that.  
Mark climbed out of bed, slowly making his way to the coffee machine to start his day. With a yawn he opened his pantry to get some coffee, only to find that he had none. Great, Mark thought, just perfect. He made a mental note to go the the grocery store later, but for now he had to get some coffee. Mark went back to his room to get changed into something more acceptable before he left his apartment for the coffee shop down the street.  
Cafe Caffeine was a quaint little shop few knew about, only years of living here brought the knowledge of the place. One of his friends worked there, his friend Danny, so sometimes Mark got discounts. As he entered the shop, the wonderful smell of coffee hit his nose, and Mark smiled. He loved that smell. He made his way to the counter to order and was greeted by Danny himself.   
“Hey, Mark, what’s up? The usual?” Danny greeted with a chipper wave.  
Mark nodded sleepily, making no comment to Danny as he fished out some money for the coffee. Danny eyed him for a second before shaking his shaggy head, “Know what, man? It’s on the house, you look like you need it today.”  
Mark put his money back into his pocket and took the coffee graciously, “Thanks, Danny, I owe you one, I’m just really tired today is all.”  
Danny laughed, “Why’re you so tired? Stay up all night playing video games?” Mark shook his head.  
“Nah, I just got this new neighbor and he was blasting his music at butt fuck in the morning, kept me up.” Mark replied rubbing at his eyes.  
“Really? Wow, that sucks, man.” Danny said sympathetically. Mark nodded solemnly before turning towards a little table in the back of the shop, it was Mark’s little corner, a nice place he could read in peace. Sometimes Danny or other friends would join Mark at the table, but mostly he was left to his own devices. Mark sat down on the old wooden chair and pulled his phone out, not really paying any attention to the world around him.   
After Mark’s coffee had gotten to be about half way gone, the chair across from him scraped against the floor, alerting Mark of another’s presence. Mark raised his head, expecting Danny to be there, but stopped short in his greeting when he saw a familiar green haired man sitting with a little grin on his face. Mark gaped like a fish for a few seconds, eliciting an adorable little laugh from Jack. Mark blushed at the sound before he finally got his bearing together.   
“Jack? What’re you doing here?” He said cheeks still holding on to his embarrassment.  
Jack just laughed again before saying, “I came here fer coffee, and I happened to see ya here. Did ya get yer beauty sleep last night?” His smile turned into a smirk as Mark frowned.   
“No,” He said, “I’m still tired from you keeping me up all night.” Mark took a small sip of coffee.  
Jack snickered at him. “Well, if ya ask me, I’d say you don’t need beauty sleep. If ye got any more gorgeous, the world might implode.” Mark choked on his coffee and his blush intensified a ten fold.   
“Uh- I- um- w-what?” Mark stuttered, shrinking back a little. Jack took an innocent drink from his own coffee, shrugging his shoulders.   
“Just sayin’, ya really should consider the safety of the world before you try to get some beauty sleep.”  
“Look who’s talking,” Mark snorted a bit, attempting to hide his flushed cheeks behind his hand. Jack just smirked.  
“Oh yeah, I always implode the world with my plus one biceps.” He showed off his thin arms as Mark gave a deep laugh.   
“You call those sticks plus one biceps? They ain’t nothing compared to these babies.” Mark flexed his own arms, not quite sure where this new confidence was coming from. But when a slight rosiness found it’s way into Jack’s cheeks, Mark knew it was his turn to smirk.   
Jack gave a weak laugh, eyes tracing over Mark's arms before flicking back up to his face. “Well, not all of us are built like a god, Markimoo.”  
“Markimoo?” Mark asked with a hearty laugh.  
“Yeah, Markimoo, got a problem with it? How ‘bout Markipoo?” Jack smiled widely as Mark laughed some more.  
“No, I don’t have any problem with that, Jackaboy.” Jack chuckled at this and looked at Mark with a new bright light held in his eyes. Mark held his gaze, entranced by the vast blue that Jack’s eyes held. Mark could feel himself getting lost in the look, before his phone went off loudly, breaking the moment. Mark coughed awkwardly as heat rose up in his cheeks. With a quick apologetic glance at Jack, Mark answered his phone.   
“Mark, Bob and I wanted to know if you were still wanted to come over later for game night.” It was Wade.  
“Yeah, when do I ever miss game night?” Mark said, confused. He could almost hear the shrug Wade gave on the other side of the phone.  
“I don’t know, just wondering… Well… I may have a date with Molly tonight and was just hoping you wouldn’t mind if I cancelled tonight.” Wade sounded guilty at wanting to cancel game night. Mark laughed into the phone.  
“It’s fine, man, go have fun with Molly, we’ll have game night next week.” He said with a grin.  
Wade sighed with relief, “Thanks man, Bob already said it was fine, I just wanted to check with you.”   
“It’s okay, say hi to Molly for me, alright, Wade?” After a confirmation and a see ya, Mark hung up, mildly surprised that Jack was still across from him, fiddling with his own phone.  
Jack looked up when mark ended his call and smiled, “Listen, Mark, I hafta go, got some work I need ta do.” Mark nodded, a little disappointed. Jack, catching this, quickly went on, “But maybe I could get yer number? Then if you want to chat we could just… uh… chat…” He trailed off with a blush and Mark smiled kindly.   
“Of course, Jack, here.” Mark handed his phone to Jack so he could put his number in and took Jack’s phone from him, entering himself in as ‘Markimoo’. Jack handed Mark’s phone back and grinned at the name as he rose from the table.  
“Well, I’ll see you later, Markimoo.” Jack said with a smile.  
“Later, Jackaboy,” Mark laughed in response as Jack turned to the exit and left with a tinkle of bells from shop door. Mark sighed and looked down at his phone, seeing Jackaboy entered in as a new contact.   
Mark left Cafe Caffeine with a large grin and a happy heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was awoken again that night by music. Not the loud, blaring, music from the night before, but a elegant piano being played for Mark to hear. It was beautiful, rich, and Mark sat in bed for a moment just taking in the sweet tones. Every now and again the song would pause before starting back up, better than before. It was something Mark had never heard, and he was very tempted to investigate the music. Though he was sure it was coming from Jack, Mark wanted to know why there was such a change from the other night. Mark contemplated this for a moment or two before the music stopped again, for a longer amount of time, and heavy metal was once again blaring from the apartment next door.   
Mark groaned and got out of his bed. Might as well ask Jack what’s up with the music at fuck you o’clock in the morning. He remembered to slip on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before walking over to the door right of his. He knocked loudly, unsure if Jack could hear the knocking over the music, before he was greeted by Jack in a loose shirt and boxers. His green hair was all a-floof, like he had run his fingers through it endlessly, and his blue eyes shone in the light of the hall. Jack smiled when he realized who was at his door, eyes crinkling at the corners. Mark smiled softly in return.  
“Your music.” was all that Mark said, eliciting a loud laugh from the Irishman.   
“I suppose it’s too loud again?” Jack replied, leaning on the frame of the door. Mark nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. Jack laughed again before stepping to the side, silently inviting Mark into his home. Mark was a little surprised, but walked into the home nonetheless.   
Jack’s apartment was barely put together, boxes still hanging around every corner, furniture seemingly tossed into each room. Mark expected as much, giving that Jack had just moved in and all. Mark noted that the only thing seemingly put into the place with care was a large stereo, which was the source of the obnoxious music, and a small piano with sheet music covering the top. Jack strolled over to the stereo and turned the music off before looking at Mark with a smile and saying, “Coffee?” Though Mark knew coffee at this hour wasn’t the wisest decision, he couldn’t find it in himself to refuse.   
Jack left Mark alone in his hastily put together living room to go make some coffee. Mark stood awkwardly in the room, looking around, before walking slowly over to the piano. It was a vertical, dark brown coloured instrument, and what seemed like countless amounts of sheet music covering the top. Some crudely filled in sheet music was on the stand, a stubby pencil nearby. Mark looked at the music interested in seeing the way the notes flowed on the page. It was a work of art in and of itself, Mark wanted to hear how the art was turned into music.   
“Like me piano?” Jack’s voice sounded behind Mark’s shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. Jack smiled at him, handing him a green mug filled with rich coffee.   
“Uh, yeah, it’s pretty cool. You play?” Stupid question Mark.   
Jack laughed, “No, I just have a piano for shits and giggles.” Mark blushed looking down. “Of course I play the piano, ya doof. I actually write music, as well…” Jack’s face took on a rosy tint, taking a sip from his black mug. Mark raised his eyes, surprised.  
“You write music?” Jack nodded sheepishly, “Dude, that’s so cool! Did you write the music here?” Mark gestured to the piano, a wide grin stretching across his face. Jack looked up shock before smiling too.  
“Yeah, I write pieces for bands and individuals. It’s really fun, and it’s always nice ta hear music I wrote on a stage.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck, “This one is actually for a friend of mine, he plays piano more professionally, and he wanted me to write a new piece.”  
“Can you play it for me?” Mark asked, looking like a kid who’s just met some mall Santa. “I mean, I heard a bit earlier, it’s actually what woke me up, but, I just- well, wanna hear all of it?” He ended it in a question, unsure of whether or not he was overstepping his bounds.  
Jack blinked, “Oh! It’s not...really, uh, done. Yet. I’m- it’s a work in process. But, I can show you a piece I wrote awhile back. It’s one of me best ones.” Jack looked at Mark proudly before he set down his coffee and scurried to a bookshelf. He pulled out a large binder and flipped through it, finding the piece he was looking for with a happy exclamation. He sat down on the bench in front of the piano and set up his music, scooting over allowing Mark to sit next to him. Mark set his own coffee down next to where Jack set his and took a seat next to Jack. The bench was small, meant only for one person at a time, and their legs were touching, making Mark’s face flush bright red. Jack either didn’t notice or didn’t care as he readied himself to play.  
“It’s called ‘Duet of the Fallen’, I wrote it ‘bout a year ago for me ma and pa’s anniversary.” He glanced at Mark shyly, “I- uh- hope you like it.” Jack took a breath before he began to play.  
The music filled the empty air and Mark couldn’t help but gasp. It was different from the one before, more sweet, full of life and love, it made Mark feel a certain tenderness he couldn’t really describe. The notes seemed to flow like a river, powerful and beautiful, making any man want to stop and appreciate the music. Mark looked at the piano as Jack’s nibble fingers slid all over it’s many keys, amazed that someone could have such talent for the piano. Mark’s gaze slid up to Jack’s face and he stared at the man beside him. Jack’s face was scrunched up in concentration, eyes closed, lips pressed together, as he played the wondrous music. He looked as beautiful as the song, making Mark’s heart flutter in his chest. It was a sight to behold, and Mark felt lucky that he was there to bare witness to it. Mark couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jack’s face as the song crescendoed into the climax of the piece. Gorgeous.  
As the song came to a close, mark was still staring like a moron with his mouth hanging slightly open. Jack finished and looked at Mark with a shy smile on his lips. Mark shook himself out of his thoughts and started clapping really loudly. Jack looked at the ground, cheeks red, a large grin splitting face.  
“Ye liked it?” Jack asked sneaking a glance at MArk.  
“Liked it? Jack, I loved it!! It was fantastic, better than anything I’ve ever heard! You really have a gift, man, I was just- amazed. I- it was-” Mark looked Jack dead in the eye. “Beautiful.” Jack’s blush deepened.  
“Thanks Mark, I appreciate it…” He smiled at Mark. They shared a gaze with one another, eyes locked, brown and blue, lost to anything but one another. Jack broke the look first, “Welp… it’s gettin’ pretty late, yeah? Maybe we should try and sleep some.” Mark nodded.  
“Yeah, of course, yeah, I’ll just- uh, go- now, so….yeah…” He quickly got up from the bench, brushing off his lap as Jack laughed softly.  
Jack led him to the door, opening it as Mark stepped back into the hall. Neither moved. Jack looked like he wanted to say something and Mark wasn’t sure he wanted to leave. The stood in silence before Mark turned to his apartment.  
“G’night, Jack,” He said with a little wave. Then Jack grabbed his wrist and pulled his close, pressing a small kiss to Mark’s cheek. “Good night, Mark” Jack whispered to Mark before turning into his apartment and shutting the door.   
Mark stood in the hall with a dopey smile on his face. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt as if he was floating. He walked to his door, humming the song Jack had just played for him, and dazedly waltzed to his bed. Mark collapsed with a happy sigh, rubbing his cheek thoughtfully, as he fell into a content, blissful sleep.   
***  
M: What’s the deal with all the heavy metal music  
Mark texted Jack the next day when he was lounging around his house. Jack was not at home or Mark would have considered going over to his apartment, so the half-Korean resolved to bugging him through text. Not even a minute later, he got a reply.  
J: Helps me think when I write music  
J: Plus it’s cool as all balls  
Mark snorted.  
M: It’s just yelling and smashing   
M: There’s no real appeal  
J: Says you  
J: You’re just jealous of the awesomeness  
M: Me? Jealous? Never  
J: Hmmmmm  
M: I just think you should listen to some real music  
J: Yeah? Like what  
M: Ever heard of ninja sex party?  
M: My friend is in it  
J: Never heard of them  
M: My god you poor potato  
M: Guess I’ll have to show you the gloriousness of nsp  
J: Sure why not?  
M: Come over tonight? Like 8?  
J: Yeah, cool  
J: It’s a date  
M: See ya then  
J: See ya  
Mark grinned at his phone. He really hoped that this was an actual date. Mark’s smile widened. He was looking forward to tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some good feedback so I decided to write another chapter. I'm not sure where this fic is going but if you think I should continue please let me know!! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck.  
Mark was panicking. This was a terrible idea, he thought, inviting his cute neighbor over. His house was a mess! Mark was rushing about, cleaning every single surface, trying to make his small apartment look presentable. Jack didn’t seem like the kind of person to care about something so stupid as a messy house, but Mark didn’t want Jack to think he was a slob. He just hadn’t had the need to clean it before now.   
Mark had an armful of dirty dishes he was taking to the sink to “soak”, when he heard a knock come from the front door. Shit. Mark practically threw the dishes in the sink and looked at the clock. 8 o’clock on the dot. Fuck. Mark ran from the kitchen, tripped over nothing and fell to the floor with a crash and a scream. He picked himself up and rushed to the door, attempting to open it nonchalantly.  
“Heeey, Jack, what’s going on?” Mark was so cool. Jack snorted.   
“I’m fine, Mark, what about yerself? I hear a bang come from inside. Ye alright?” He had a little, unsure, smile on his face.   
Mark nodded quickly, “I’m cool, it’s fine, nothing’s on fire, it’s all gooood.” He grinned like an idiot. “Come on in, Jackaboy. Mi casa es su casa, and all that bullshit.” Mark stepped aside and Jack walked into his home.  
“Nice place ya got here.” Jack commented, entering the living room.   
Mark shrugged, “It’s livable.” He sat down on the worn couch, Jack taking a seat next to him. And they sat. In silence. Awkward. Mark didn’t know what to do, what was there to say? Should he offer Jack some food or a drink or something? Would Jack realize how stupid coming over was and leave? Would he hate Mark wasting his time? Would Jack never talk to Mark again? Would-  
“So, Markimoo, who’s this band you wanted to show me?” Jack asked, saving Mark from the sound of silence.   
“Yes! NSP! They’re great, trust me. Here, lemme show you. Wait a sec.” Mark hopped up and walked over to the small little stereo he had. Mark quickly pulled out his phone, opening the music and hooking it up to the music playing device. In no time at all, Ninja Sex Party was blasting through the apartment.  
Jack listened to the music, a smile growing on his face as a song played. Soon he was laughing and Mark was chuckling along with him. “You wanna drink?” Mark asked, walking to the kitchen. Jack nodded, still jamming to the song. Mark come back with two bottles of water, handing one to Jack as he sat back down on his couch.   
They started talking. About everything and anything, chatting their cares away as NSP, amongst other songs Mark had, played in the background. Every now and again, Mark would bust out in song and Jack would laugh loudly at his antics. Mark noticed that Jack liked to talk with his hands, waving them about as he went off on a subject. He found it so adorably endearing. Mark forgot his worries from the start of the night and was just having the best time with this spectacular Irish bastard. Mark smiled softly at Jack as a new song came on. Jack shot Mark a questioning look as the older man stood and extended a hand to the Irishman.  
“Mark what are ye doin’?” he asked, taking the offered hand and standing as well.   
“Dance with me, Jack.” Mark said in a hushed voice, putting a hand on Jack’s waist, pulling him closer. Jack blushed furiously, setting his hands on Mark’s strong shoulders.  
“Mark, I can’t dance,”   
“Just go with it, Jack,” Mark looked Jack deep in the eyes as Frank Sinatra’s deep voice played.  
They swayed back and forth to the song for a bit, eyes locked, holding tight, before Mark’s voice sung along.  
“It had to be you, ithad to be you. I wandered around, and I finally found the somebody who could make me be true,” His sweet baritone filled the air and Jack laid his head to rest on Mark.They continued to sway and Mark sang while Jack was smiling the sweetest grin he’s ever smiled.   
“For nobody else, gave me a thrill - with all of your faults, I love you still. It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you…” Mark finished the song pulling back from Jack just so he could stare into the beautiful blue eyes that had so entranced him. He glanced down at Jack’s lips and felt his cheeks heat up. Mark wasn’t sure who was leaning in first, but soon their lips where a hair away from touching, nearly meeting in the way Mark desired so dearly. Jack’s lips brushed his own softly. Then ‘Help!’ by the Beatles blasted from the speakers startling both males. They broke away from one another, cheeks bright red, looking anywhere but at each other. Mark coughed awkwardly as Jack rubbed the back of his neck. Whale then, Mark thought, this is awkward.   
“I suppose it’s gettin’ late, yeah? Maybe I should- erm- head home, y’know, call it a night and whatnot.” Jack said clapping his hands together.  
“Yeah, no, of course, yeah… I’ll, uh, show you to the door, then,” Mark led the way from the living room. They stood by Mark’s front door, the sounds of Mark’s music still playing in the background. Neither moved, it was like they were both waiting for something.   
“So, um, good night, then,” Jack said softly. Mark nodded.   
“Promise to keep your music down?” he said with a small grin tugging at his lips. Jack laughed.  
“Yeah, I promise.” he licked at his lips, drawing Mark’s eyes to them. And they stood.   
“Fuck it,” Mark muttered leaning in close to Jack, arms wrapping around his slender frame. He pressed their lips together and it was like a bubble popped. Jack leaned into the kiss, tangling his pianist fingers in Mark’s thick hair. Mark smiled as they moved their lips against one another. It was fantastic.   
They broke apart only to breathe, resting their foreheads together. They had a taste of one another, and now it was all they craved. Jack gave Mark another quick kiss before breaking away completely.  
“G’night, Markimoo,” He grinned brightly at Mark opening the door to leave.  
“Good night, sweet prince,” Mark replied, smile taking up most of his face.Jack laughed and left the apartment with a shake of his head and a smile etched onto his face.  
Once Jack had left, Mark jumped around, doing a little happy dance. Maybe inviting Jack over was a good idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beauties, here's another chapter! Sorry if there's any errors in the story, I suck at double checking my work, so please forgive. The song is called "It Had to Be You" by Frank Sinatra, it's a really pretty and sweet song, so check it out. Thanks to those who've left a kudos or comment thus far, I really love getting them and they make me feel all happy-happy-nice-nice. Thanks for reading this and have a wonderful day!!


	4. Chapter 4

That night was the start of something beautiful. It led to more nights over, which turned into weeks, and soon, Jack and Mark had been dating for a little over four months. It was wonderful. Mark couldn’t imagine a time better than when he was with Jack. He was just so… perfect. That was the only word Mark ever thought to use to describe Jack. Perfect. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect everything. Mark could feel the tickling sensation of love when ever he thought of Jack, and that scared him but also made him incredibly excited for the future. He hadn't told Jack about this, however, for fear that it was too soon in their relationship to think about love. So, for now, Mark was just content with calling Jack his boyfriend. Boyfriend. The word made Mark feel so giddy inside. It’s just…. Jack was his boyfriend! Mark grinned at the thought. Boyfriend, boyfriend, BOYFRIEND, boyfriend, Jack was his boyfriend. Mark would never get tired of thinking that over and over again. That first kiss led to many more exchanges of affection, they’d even made out a few time, never going further than that. Mark would be ready when Jack was, he was willing to wait. He’d wait forever for Jack, Mark thought, until Jack wanted him that intimately, he’d wait.  
Mark was sitting at home, waiting for Jack, excitedly. They planned a movie night tonight, where they’d watch all the terrible movies on Netflix and make fun of them or make out, whichever came first. Mark even made some dinner for the two of them, sure that Jack would love it. Yesh, Mark thought, Jack always likes my cooking. He grinned when he heard a knock on the door.  
“Hey, Mark, sorry I’m late. I got held up by this person who thought the song I wrote for them was to fast. I had to explain why the fast tempo was better for the mood they want to set, but they refused to listen to me. Whatever, how was yer day?” Jack said when Mark let him in, giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
“My day was normal, boring, didn’t really do much. Anyway, I made some dinner, want some?” Mark led Jack to the dining area where he had everything set up.  
There was a large lace tablecloth on the small table, and candles lit up the room. The food, which was an excellent roast, was sitting in the center, tendrils of steam still rising from the meat. Jack smiled so widely at the display.  
“Oh, Mark, ya romantic doof, this is lovely. Thank you fer makin’ this,” He turned his gaze on Mark, eyes filled with something Mark couldn’t identify. He smiled back.  
“It’s nothing, Jack. As long as it makes you happy.” Jack blushed, walking over to Mark and kissing him long and sweet.  
“Thanks, it really makes me happy. Yer the best, Mark” he muttered against Mark’s lips. Mark smiled, kissing him once more.  
“C’mon, Jack, let’s eat before it get cold and gross,” he said. Jack laughed and they ate.  
****  
“That was fantastic, Mark,” Jack stood from the table, helping Mark gather the used dishes. Mark shrugged as he walked to the kitchen, putting the dishes in the sink.  
“Thanks, Jackaboy,” He grabbed Jack’s wrist, dragging the other into the living room to start their movie marathon.  
Jack and Mark laughed their way through several cringey movies, making snide comments on plot holes or bad acting, and Mark had a grand time with Jack. Jack was in tears, leaning on Mark as one actor hung to a tree with one arm. Mark had leaned over and whispered, “Look! It’s medieval Spider-Man!” which was why Jack was laughing.  
“Can ye imagine, thought? Medieval Spider-Man? Just, swinging through the trees in some large feathered hat? It’d be great!” Jack laughed again, making Mark laugh with him.  
“Yeah, and trying to swing over a castle and just smacking into the side of it.” Jack laughed loudly again.  
Their night went on in a very similar manner, with equally stupid comments being shot back and forth (“Why does he have poison on him? Is it like the emergency poison in case ya need to commit surprise suicide?” “What if she just woke up and jumped scared him and he screamed a super girly scream and punched her in the face? And she passed out again, so he’s just standing over her thinking she’s dead again.” “They’re like friggin’ necrophiliacs!”) until it was about midnight.  
“Man, it’s gettin’ late, isn’t it? Maybe I should head home, call it a night.” Jack said stretching his arms above his head. Mark nodded but then thought of a crazy idea.  
“What if you just stayed the night?” he blurted out. Jack froze and looked at Mark, face full of surprise.  
“Really? Ya want me to stay over?” Mark nodded, suddenly nervous.  
“Yeah, I mean, only if you want to, obviously. But if you don’t that’s totally okay, I wouldn’t care. Not to say I don't care about you, I just mean that you can do what you want and I’d be nice if you stayed, I’d like it. But I’m not pressuring you into it, you do you, but it’s just- I- Lemme start over-” Mark rambled before Jack cut him off.  
“Mark, it’s fine, I...I want to stay over. I was just surprised ya wanted me to, that’s all.” He grinned sheepishly. Mark smiled brightly.  
“Yeah, great, so...uh, right, um...I’ll show you to my room?” it was a question, Jack could back out.  
Surprise, he didn’t.  
“Yeah, Mark, lead the way,” Jack said as Mark got up and showed him to the bedroom.  
Jack stood awkwardly as Mark got him a spare toothbrush and some pajamas to sleep in. Handing Jack the items Mark said, “Uh, right, so here’s all your shit, you know where the bathroom is, so, uh, y’know...You can get ready for bed....yeah…” he coughed into his hand.  
Jack laughed, “Yeah, of course,” He gathered the items and left for the bathroom. Mark smiled and he got ready for bed. He slipped off his pants and shirt, putting on some god forsaken pants so it wouldn’t be too weird for Jack.  
Jack came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in only the pajama pants. Seeing Jack’s bare torso made Marks face flush, he looked so good in Mark’s clothes, too. It was like a little slice of heaven. Jack smirked at Mark, noticing the look.  
“Like what ya see, Fischbach?” he asked.  
“Uh, duh.” Mark snorted, “What’s not to like?” Jack blushed.  
“Everything? I’m so skinny and pale and-” Mark crossed the room, wrapping his arms around him, cutting off Jack with a kiss.  
“You are perfect. Don’t ever forget that.” He muttered to Jack, who looked at Mark with pure adoration.  
“Okay,” Jack muttered back. The moment was so intimate, so tender, Mark didn’t want to break it for anything. The entire world could’ve ended and Mark wouldn’t have given a flying fuck, as long as he was sharing this moment with Jack. Then Jack yawned widely and Mark was reminded that the moment had to end.  
“C’mon, let’s go to bed, alright?” Jack nodded as he allowed Mark to pull him into the bed. Mark laid down and smiled soundly as Jack snuggled into him. They laid in silence for a few minutes, content with everything.  
“G’night, Markimoo,” Jack whispered against Mark’s collar bone. Mark smiled and kissed the top of Jack’s head.  
“Night night, Jackaboy,” That night, Mark had the best nights sleep in what felt like forever.  
****  
That night turned into more nights where they would stay over. Sometimes they would come over really late with the pure intent of staying over. On occasion, Mark would get out of his bed from being woken up by Jack’s music and make Jack go to bed with him. The nights they spent together were the best nights, they were always the nights when Mark slept the soundest. They were nights of peace and bliss and Mark was always overjoyed when he slept with Jack in his arms.  
This night, however started off as not one of those nights. Jack wasn’t home, he was out probably selling off his next piece, or something. So, Mark was alone at home getting ready for bed.  
He had just gotten into bed when there came a knock on the door. Jack. Mark grinned as he hopped up and went to answer the door. It was Jack, but something was off.  
“Heeeeeyy, Maaarkimooo!” Jack was grinning stupidly. His breath reeked of alcohol.  
“Jack?” Mark was confused, “Are you drunk?” Jack nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yiss! So many alcha-mah-als! It’s sooo great!” he leaned forward dangerously. Mark caught him and brought him inside.  
“Jack, why’re you...drunk?” Mark asked, concerned. Jack smiled.  
“Yer, soo pretty, Mark. So pretty. Pretty pretty, Mark! Whee! Markimoo’s all pretty!” Jack said falling into Mark’s lap. The older man furrowed his brows at the younger.  
“Jack…” He started apprehensively.  
Jack frowned, “Yer no fun.” He sighed, his drunkish nature fading, “I’m...I’m going back ta Ireland.”  
Silence. Mark didn’t know what to say.  
“What?” he asked. Maybe he had misheard.  
“I’m going back ta Ireland. I got a really great opportunity and… I couldn’t pass it up.” Mark hadn't misheard.  
“Oh.” that was all Mark could say. What else was he supposed to say?  
“Let me stay here the night?” Jack asked looking up at Mark.  
“Yes, of course.”  
Silence led them to the bedroom. Silence led them to into the bed. Silence. Then, as they laid down, Jack asked for more. More than the kisses and affection. More. And Mark gave him all he could. Silence didn’t fill the room for much longer as they fell into a loving, passionate night.  
****  
Mark woke up to the sunlight. And a cold, empty bed. And a broken heart. Jack was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! Sorry if it seems rushed in anyway, I wrote it really quickly. I think I'm going to do maybe one or two more chapters for this, but let me know how you think the chapters are going. Good? Bad? Let me know, I appreciate the feedback! Love you guys and thanks for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Mark had lived in the apartment complex for the last few years, and in that time he had an abundance of neighbors come and go rather quickly. Everyone came and went, leaving apartments empty all over the place, first the Johnsons leaving for a house in the suburbs, then sweet old lady Martha left for the care of a retirement home and many others after her. Most recently was a man named Jack. He was loud, annoying, and played horrid music at ungodly hours of the night. However, Jack had left, leaving the apartment right of Mark’s empty once more. 

It was very quiet, peaceful. Mark hated that. He hated the silence that fell over the place once Jack had left. He hated what that quiet ment. It meant Jack was gone, that he had left Mark, and he wasn’t coming back. 

Mark had sobbed for hours when he woke up that morning. He didn’t leave his bed, didn’t move from the spot that Jack had fallen asleep in, and weeped. Around noon, Mark was found by his friends Matt and Ryan coming over because Mark was supposed to go out with them tonight. They found him in all his sadness and helped make him feel happy. Or tried to anyway. Mark felt as though he’d never truly feel happy again. Not without Jack. Not with out the beautiful, charming, Irishman that played the piano at ungodly hours of the nights. Mark eventually told his friends why he was so sad, and they got angry. Why would Jack just leave like that?! Mark couldn’t blame Jack though, why should Jack stay with Mark if he was unhappy?  
The thing that made Mark feel the worst was the fact that he never got to tell Jack that he loved him. 

That was three weeks ago. Mark didn’t feel any better. Sure he didn’t just lay in bed and cry, but he wasn’t happy anymore. He was just going through the motions at this point, going through everyday like a machine. But sometimes Mark would burst into tears if he heard a piano play or if he say something that reminded him of Jack. An Irish flag here, a video game there, it was all Jack. Mark wanted to cry. 

Jack didn’t answer anything in that time. Not his phone, social media, skype, anything Mark tried to get hold of Jack. He wasted no time leaving the apartment next to Mark, making it empty in less than a day. It was like Jack never existed.  
Today, Mark was sitting in his living room. In silence. Just thinking as he stared at the table as it collected dust. Maybe Mark should get his mail, he hadn’t done so in a few days. With a sigh, Mark heaved himself off of his couch that now seemed too big without Jack there to cuddle with him, and he left to collect his mail.

Not much, Mark thought, just a letter or two, some spam, and a small package. Whatever. He set the items on his dining room table, deciding to open the letters. Nothing really important there. Next he should open the package. Inside was a small dark blue binder and a flash drive. Mark frowned. He looked at the package. It didn’t say who it was from, it only had the return address with no name, but it was clearly for him. His frown deepened. Weird, he thought walking to his computer to see what the fuck was on this flash drive. 

There was one file, a video labeled PLZ WATCH MARK. Mark was confused as he stared at the screen, then to the binder in his hands, and back to the screen. What the fuck? Mark muttered a bit under his breath, clicking the video and pulling it up.  
The screen was black, then it showed a room with a bed in the corner and boxes everywhere. Then a man came on screen. It was Jack. Mark gasped, eyes widening.

“Hello, Mark,” Jack coughed. “I almost didn’t send this, y’know? Like, I thought it’d be awkward. It kinda is, though, heh heh.” He rubbed the back of neck, looking anywhere but the camera. “But I figured ya deserved an explanation… Well, here it is… I- I- left. Obviously, I mean, of course I left, duh. But, ah...um, well, I left ya fer a reason, Mark. Not yer fault, it could never be yer fault. Yer too perfect, so perfect. My leaving wasn’t yer fault, so don’t go blaming yerself like I know ya will. I got this opportunity I couldn’t pass up in Ireland, as I told ye, but I- I couldn’t… I didn’t want ta ask ya to come with me. I couldn’t put ye in that position. Ta choose me or yer the life ye already have. I didn’t want to put ya in that sorta position. I- I- Jaysus, this is hard. I’m sorry, Mark, sorry I didn’t say goodbye properly, sorry that ye had ta wake up without me there with ya. Sorry I didn’t tell ya that I love ya. But, god, I do. I love ya, Mark, so goddamn much, never forget that. Ye probably hate me now, but I understand. Really, I do.” He looked directly into the camera now, “I’m sorry, but I love ya too much to make you chose that. Goodbye, Mark. Oh! And before I go, that binder has a song in it. It’s a song I wrote fer us, I was gonna play it fer ya, but… yeah… Okay,bye” The camera cut off.

Mark had tears running down face. Jack, Mark thought, you fucking _idiot _! Mark opened the binder, it was a song, obviously, called Sweet Dreams. Mark ran his hands over the title and the notes. He never wished he could play the piano more than this moment. Then, Mark made a decision. He wanted to hear this song, and he knew only one fucking piano player with enough talent to do it. He went back to the box and looked up the return address.  
Looks like Mark was gonna take a little trip to Ireland to get that pianist back.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee! Another chapter! This is almost the end, guys, so look forward to that, but I might not be able to put it up until Monday. I have relatives to see and a concert to go to, but I'll try to get it up tomorrow, however, I make no promises. I'm sorry is the story is hard to read, I'm still new to Ao3 and am not 100% on how everything works, but I'll try to fix anything. Thanks for commenting and leaving a kudos, it really makes my day. Have a super amazing day, you beautiful potatoes!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so wonderful! Enjoy the final chapter!!

The plane ride sucked. It was long and Mark sat in front of a noisy toddler who would cry and kick the back of Mark’s chair for hours without his parents controlling him. And the guy sitting next to Mark was snoring like an elephant right in Mark’s ear. And there was always seemed to be a little line in front of the restroom, so Mark had to hold it for a few uncomfortable hours. And then one of his earbuds stopped working, so music only could come out of the left one, driving Mark slowly insane.

But it would all be worth it, Mark thought to himself, as long as he got to see Jack again. He would go right up to that moron and make him listen to Mark, Jack had to know how much he cared for the other.

Once the plane landed, Mark practically bolted straight off. He grabbed his bag and found a cab, rattling off the address that Mark had gotten from the package. The drive was filled with the Irish cabbie talking about Ireland and his kids, going on and on, but Mark wasn’t listening. He was too busy thinking about what he’d say to Jack when they met up. How should he start off the conversation? Just go up to him and say, “Hey, Jack, so I love you and I want you to play this song for me?” or maybe, “Jack, you fuck, come back here and like me!” Maybe that wasn’t the best way to go about it…

When they arrived at the place Jack was living, a little house just outside of town, Mark paid the fair and got out of the cab, bag in hand. He walked up to the door and stood in front of it, hand raised, ready to knock. It was now or never. But what if Jack didn’t want to see him? What if Jack actually hated Mark? And the video he had sent was just a lie or something? Mark began to panic, but pounded on the door before he could bolt away. It came out more forcefully than Mark had intended, but it was enough to be heard throughout the house, or, at least, Mark hoped so.

Mark stood waiting for a minute, thoughts swirling around in his head, making him want to puke. His hands were sweaty and his head hurt. Oh god, this was a mistake, he should’ve just left Jack alone. He should’ve just sucked up his misery and stayed in L.A., then he wouldn't have had these thoughts in his head. Oh sweet lord, Jack, please help, Mark thought, just as the door opened. And, as Mark’s brown eyes met Jack’s blue, the world stopped. Everything froze as they looked at one another. Jack was still perfect.

Jack’s green hair was damp, revealing that he had just gotten out of the shower, and he had on a gray t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He had bags under his bright blue eyes and he looked like he had gotten about as much sleep as Mark had gotten, which is to say, very little. But he was perfect. He was still beautiful and Mark felt his heart swell just from looking at Jack.  
Then the moment was broken as Mark rushed forward and brought Jack into a tight, bone-crushing, embrace. Jack, after a moment of confusion, wrapped his arms around Mark as well, burying his head in the crook of Mark’s neck.

“Oh my god, Jack,” Mark breathed, “Jack, baby, don’t- I can’t- please never leave me again.” Jack only nodded, holding Mark impossibly tighter.

“I promise, Mark, never again.” was all Jack responded with. And they held one another, standing on Jack’s porch, never wanting to let go.

But they did let go, only so Jack could drag Mark into his house and lead him to the couch, where they immediately latched onto each other again. They sat in silence, wrapped up in the embrace. Then Mark pulled away slightly, pressing a kiss to Jack’s head.  
“You’re such a doof,” He whispered, making Jack laugh softly.

“I know, I’m sorry, Mark,” Jack pulled back more, so he could look Mark in the eyes, “I’m so sorry I left ya. I should’ve told ya something, I should’ve given ya more than a stupid video and a nonsense song. I should’ve-” Mark cut him off with a kiss.  
“Shut up, Jack,” he said, looking at Jack, “Yes, you should’ve done all of that, you should have given me the option of coming with you-”

“But I didn’t want ya to have to choose between me or yer life, Mark-”  
“Shhhh,” Mark pressed his finger to Jack’s lips. “It wouldn’t have even been a choice, Jack. There’s no question on if I’d come with you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked me to. I- I love you, Jackaboy.” He cupped Jack’s face as he looked deeply into his blue eyes.

“Mark…” Jack’s tone was hushed and awed. He leaned forward and pressed a deep, loving kiss on Mark’s lips. “Mark, I love ya. I love ya so fucking much.” They kissed again. “I don’t want to leave ya again, I want to stay with ya forever, Mark” Another kiss. Mark grinned brightly.

“Then stay with me, Jack. Or I’ll stay with you. It doesn’t matter, as long as we’re together.” Mark rested his forehead on Jack’s, who had a large smile on his face.  
“Yer so cheesy, Markimoo,”  
“That’s pretty _Gouda _, right?”__  
“Fuck off,”  
“Love you too, Jackaboy,”

__***_ _

__Mark lived with Jack in Ireland. He had gotten ready to move as soon as he was able to. Then he moved in with Jack, keeping on his promise to go wherever Jack was. They were in love, disgustingly so, but they didn’t care, they had one another, so they were happy. They, of course, still kept in touch with their friends back in America, and everyone there was overjoyed to see Mark and Jack so goddamn happy. It was gross and beautiful and nothing could tear them apart._ _

__After about a month of living together, Mark remembered the song.  
“Hey, Jack?” he called from the living room for his love in the other room.  
“Yeah, Mark?” Jack called back. 

__“Remember that song you wrote for me before you left?” Jack came into the room.  
“Oh yeah, Sweet Dreams, right?” Mark nodded, “Man, I completely forgot about that. Ye wont me ta play it fer ya?”  
Mark smiled, “Duh, it is the song you wrote for us,” Jack chuckled.  
“Yeah, but I write a lot of songs fer a lot of people”  
“Don’t ruin this, it’s still special.” Jack rolled his eyes. 

__“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Jack left the room for a moment before coming back with the binder in hand. “Well, c’mon, Mark, ye got a song ta listen to,” Mark hopped up from the couch and sat by jack, who was already settled on the piano bench.  
Jack cast a side look at Mark, who had his eyes glued on Jack. The younger man blushed slightly as he began to play._ _

__Mark knew he would never tire of listening to Jack play the piano. It was always so beautiful, the way Jack could get the sounds to come from the instrument. And the fact that this was a song written especially for Mark made it all the more precious. The song was slow, graceful, as its notes filled the air, setting a mode of love and compassion. It was magnificent and Mark felt tears start to prick at his chocolate colored brown eyes._ _

__When Jack ended the song, he was practically tackled into a deep, passionate, kiss. Mark pulled away, grinning ear to ear.  
“God, I love you, Jack.” He said. Jack laughed.  
“I take it ya liked the song?” Mark kissed him again. “It’s gettin’ pretty late, Markimoo, let’s head ta bed, yeah?” Mark nodded, lacing their fingers together as soon as they both stood.  
They fell asleep in each other’s arms, content, happy, and at peace. Mark had very little nights without sleep when he had Jack lying down with him. Life was good and Mark knew it would only get better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the end of Sleepless Nights! Hope you guys liked this story, I know I liked writing this. If you have any suggestions for any future fics, I am all ears, I already have some ideas swirling around that I might write. Any feedback is welcomed, I love hearing from you beauties! Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!!

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic! Thanks for reading and let me know if any of you want me to continue this and I probably will


End file.
